Payton Yorkes
Payton Justine Yorkes is a major character in season one of Superhuman. Biography Payton Yorkes was born in Los Angeles, California on February 14 to James and Karla Yorkes. She has two siblings, a twin brother Brandon, who is two minutes older, and a younger sister, Caradee. She is dating Jeremy Higgins and best friends with Tawnee Simmons. She is a junior at Independence High School located in Los Angeles, California. Payton is a superhuman and has the power to manipulate cold and ice. She learns of her powers when she gets angry at her brother and turns her entire room into an igloo. She freaks out and climbs out her window and runs away. Personality Payton initially shared the Yorkes family snobbish attitude toward superhumans. However, after meeting Alex and Davina, her outlook changes, first for them and eventually for all other superhumans. She is very confident in herself and her powers. She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. For a time, she was also somewhat promiscuous. She can be vain and somewhat narcissistic, but also slightly insecure, and at times even self-conscious about her height. Despite initially displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude toward others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Payton also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking herself in her room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. While Jenna at first finds Payton's abrasive nature disquieting, she soon grows to like her when she comes to know her warm side. Payton is very loyal to her family. She is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. She is described as very flirtatious. She dates many different boys, especially boys that her parents won't approve of. She later reveals that she does this to draw attention away from her brother Brandon, who is gay, so that their parents won't become suspicious of him. This begins to show a much deeper and loving side of her that is often only revealed when around her family. She loves her brothers, being particularly close to Brandon, and defends them passionately when threatened. Her brother, Quinn's, death hit her particularly hard, feeling that she failed him, because she ignored him when he said something was wrong. Her grief led to her skipping his funeral as she felt that she didn't deserve to go. Payton is later revealed to be cautious when it comes to love. This stems from her mother telling her to never trust men, because they will always hurt her. Though at the time she didn't understand the significance of it, she later revealed that she doesn't know how to truly love, though her passion for Simon certainly seems to be opening her up. She is baffled, looking at her brothers, to see them giving themselves to love. She doesn't understand how they can open themselves up to such sadness. Payton also rather likes cooking but is not very good at it. Her mother, Maryse, was always a good cook but she never taught Payton, fearing that she might be relegated to the kitchen forever, instead of being a great Shadowhunter she eventually grew to be. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Payton is also very confident in her looks, this is in stark contrast with her brother Brandon who isn't confident in his own skin. She frequently uses her looks to achieve her goals, wielding them in everyday life like she would her whip in a fight. Powers & Abilities Cryokinesis Romances Jeremy Higgins: Dating. (see "Jayton") |-|1st= *'Started:' Prior to Metamorphosis (1x01) Relationships Brandon Yorkes Karla Yorkes James Yorkes Caradee Yorkes Tawnee Simmons Jenna Powell Trivia *Payton's favorite color is yellow. *Payton's favorite flower is the daisy. Quotes Notes